


Perfect

by HannaLovesCake



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Cancer, Sexual Content, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaLovesCake/pseuds/HannaLovesCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot about the 'sex scene' from TFIOS from Augustus' point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all! This my first upload ever and I welcome all the wonderful constructive criticism you can think off :)

This was it. He was going to have sex. He was going to see his beautiful Hazel Grace naked. He could hardly hear his own thoughts through the loud pumping of his heart. She didn't know and it was a blessing. After all, why should a simple thing like him having cancer again get in the way of a beautiful thing like this? At home he was 'Gus with cancer for the second time' but here with Hazel he was 'Augustus; potential sex god'. He liked the sound of that.  The kiss wasn't perfect, he noted. It was wet and sloppy and rushed. She wanted this as much as he did and that in itself made the kiss heavenly. It didn't need to be society's version of perfect; it was Hazel and Augustus perfect and that kicked society perfection right in the ass.

He moved his hand over her breast. She smiled against his lips and altered her position so she could get a better feel. _Always so thoughtful_ , his brain chimed. Her bra was somewhere on the other side of the room and her skin was delectably soft. Her breasts weren't big or full and he knew that right under her chest cavity, lay her faulty lungs. But they were the best, albeit only, breasts he had ever had the pleasure of touching he decided.

More smiling.

 This was better than his imagination could ever have expected. It was raw and real and fast. Her lungs. I should slow down. She has to like this too. He could hear her getting a tad breathless and so he took his lips away and stared down at his girlfriend.

 "Are you okay?" He specifically used okay so she knew that it was still him and her together. Just without clothes.

She didn't speak; she just nodded and smiled whilst caressing the side of his face.

They kissed.

And kissed.

And kissed

"I should put the condom on. My leg might be missing but nothing else is-"

Hazel laughed, "Okay".

Christ, he loved that sound. Throaty but fresh and like the perfect melody to his ears. Augustus and Hazel Grace perfect, not society perfect. Everything was Augustus and Hazel perfect. They were to special for anything regarding themselves to be considered society perfect.

 He scrunched up his face in grin and rolled of Hazel to search in the bedside table draw for the box of condoms that Isaac made him promise to take 'just incase'.

He found them easily (besides the bible, a packet of metaphors and the box of condoms, the draw was empty) and positioned himself next to Hazel. He opened the box and pulled out a roll of foil packets. How did he open them? He examined the foil looking for a 'tear here' sign but nothing. He bit his lip.

 _Shit shit shit dont fuck this up. Torch the fucking packet if you need too_.

 It didn't sound like a particularly bad idea.

He glanced over at Hazel again. She was watching him, waiting. She'd pulled the covers up and was led against the pillows with her tube slanted across her face and her adorable hair all messed up. He took the plunge and ripped the foil, hoping for the best.

 Success! The packet opened and the condom was accessible. He pulled the lubricated rubber contraption from the evil foil and looked at it. He knew how to do this. Memories of sex ed lessons flitted through his head. But did he just whip of the covers and reveal himself and put it on or did he try to keep his dignity and do it mysteriously under the safety of the white sheets?

 _Certainly dignity_ , he decided.

Another flashed grin to Hazel. He reached down with the condom and put the opening of the contraception on his head.

Okay, now roll it.

But it wouldn't roll. What was happening? He tried and tried and tried but it wouldn't roll. Maybe he had the condom the wrong way? _Fucksake_.

 He used his other hand to flip the condom, making sure not to let it slip out of his grip and put it in place again. And roll. He rolled it down his shaft and them brought his hands back up from the covers but they were slimy and warm. He looked at them and then, in his peripheral vision, saw Hazel look at them too, her eyebrows raised. He forced a laugh and then not so subtlety rubbed his hands in the duvet.

  _Fuck fuck fuck curse me down all might Thor. Just kill me now_.

Hazel just laughed and kissed him, using her hands to pull him back on top of her. Her legs readjusted so that he was laying between them.

 _This was it. Go slow,_ his subconscious advised him. So he did.

He knew that sex for girls on their first time was painful and the last thing he wanted to do was cause his Hazel Grace any more pain than was necessary. He used his hand to put his erection in the required place, however his fingers strayed and lightly touched _her_.

 She gasped at the unexpected contact.

They were no longer joined at the lips; they were looking deep into each others eyes. She nodded, he nodded and took her hand from his chest and held it in his own, using his other hand to support his weight so he wasn't completely led on her but so that their bodies touched in every way, whilst he broke through her barrier.

 She didn't scream. She didn't cry. She didn't say anything. She didn't even gasp. She looked at him and he looked at her. This was real. This was them. It didn't matter that Van Houten was a dick or that she was ill or that he was probably dying. This is what mattered; their love. He was inside the person he loved and there weren't words true enough to describe the feeling.

 They were still gazing into each others eyes but suddenly Hazel Grace blinked and she kissed him.

Softly and then all at once.

 This was them.

 This was love.

 This was Hazel Grace and Augustus perfect and no amount of cancer could take that away.

No matter how hard it tried.


End file.
